1. Field
Exemplary embodiments to a semiconductor package and a package on package having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor packages are increasingly developed to meet requirements including multiple functions, high capacity, compactness, and small size. To keep pace with the development, a system in package (SIP) has been proposed, in which multiple semiconductor packages are integrated into one single semiconductor package, enabling high capacity and multiple functions while reducing the size of the semiconductor package.
One technology implemented in the SIP is to vertically stack semiconductor packages that are individually assembled and have undergone electric tests. This is referred to as a package on package (POP) or a stacked package.
In general, when an upper semiconductor package is stacked on a lower semiconductor package, a plurality of connecting conductors are used to electrically connect the lower semiconductor package and the upper semiconductor package. Here, a connecting conductor of the lower semiconductor package and a connecting conductor of the upper semiconductor package may be connected to each other through connecting via holes.
However, as semiconductor packages become smaller, a pitch between the connecting via holes gradually decreases. Accordingly, internal spaces of the connecting via holes are filled up by the connecting conductors of the upper and lower semiconductor packages, causing overflow, and short circuits between adjacent connecting conductors.